On the first Day of Christmas
by secret77752
Summary: Hinata is a simple highschool student, aiming to become something more in the world. When she starts to realize that she may have some feelings for a certain goofball in her class named Kiba. Will she have the guts to tell him how she feels...or will he share his feelings for her first?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This was actually a last minute idea and its based off of a true story. The characters in this story are all based off of my friends in my life. For example my best Friend Jackie will be represented by the character that I made up Mikana. My POV will be by Hinata. This really did happen, only like a week ago. So ill be updating according to what happens next in my life. Hope you like this new idea, of me basing this from my real life. The chapters will be shorter than normal because each chapter is a new day, and once I catch up to the present, then they will based off of whatever happened to me that day. Get it? Got it? Good! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS.

On the first day of Christmas.

(Hinata POV)

It was so quiet, and peaceful, but my heart kept pounding rapidly. I couldn't help but feel nervous, about what was going to happen today. A couple days ago I decided that doing a secret Santa would be fun, especially with all my friends involved. In total there were about 19 of us participating, and I already knew someone was going to forget. Just last night I got an urgent txt from Sasuke, he was worried because he had chosen Sakura, but since she was dating Naruto, he didn't want to get her anything that would be awkward. I told him to just get her a nice Christmas mug or perhaps a cute piece of jewelry. I knew for a fact that he probably forgot, oh well. I had taken the responsibility of getting a few extra gifts just in case someone was to go without getting anything. But what was really making me nervous was whether Shikamru would like the gift I got him.

He was always so laid back, and he didn't have many interests. I tried asking Ino, his girlfriend, who happened to be close friend of mine, if she perhaps had any ideas, but of course she told me that he liked "food" so in hopes of making an item of consumption a lot more caring I handmade chocolate dipped pretzels, and wrapped them in super nice packaging.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud obnoxious ringing of my alarm clock. 'ugh'

I sighed knowing today was going to be a long day. Getting up I sighed again seeing my mess of hair. Grabbing a brush I yanked it through till it was smooth. Going to the bathroom I brushed my teeth, and splash cold water on my face In hopes of waking up. Returning to my room I got dressed, in something festive. Once I was dressed, I had but a few minuets till I had to be out the door. Getting my keys, backpack, and a granola bar, I headed out the door into the cold winter air. There was just two weeks before Christmas break, and I looked forward to it greatly. Getting into my car I started the engine, and zoomed off to school. I lived about ten minuets from the school, by car, so I didn't take long.

Once I parked, I made my way inside, thankful for the warmth. With my dark black coat, and warm brown scarf, I made my way to the music hallway, where most of us musicians hanged out before school started. In the middle sitting against the wall, was Shikamaru, and Ino cuddling close to him. Tenten was there also talking and having a good time. I greeted them and sat down, reaching into my bag to pull out the package with the pretzels.

"Um Shikamaru." I called out, extending the package. "Here, Merry Christmas."

He looked a little surprised, but smiled. Taking the gift, he pulled out one of his own and gave it to me.

"Aww thanks Hinata, here this is for Sasuke, you have class with him first period right?" he asked, I nodded taking Sasuke's gift from him. Tenten sitting next to me handed me another one.

"This is from me to you, Hina" she smiled.

I smiled back, excited to see what was inside. I didn't open it without taking out another gift for her.

"B-but I thought you were Shikamaru's Secret Santa." she asked.

"well somehow when I broke it down, you were getting me a gift , and nobody got you, so I took care of it." I explained giving her a hug.

"Aww thanks! Merry Christmas." she opened the bag, taking out a flower printed journal with a matching pen, and little bag of chocolates.

"Thank you so much I love it!" she said, giving me another hug. I smiled, then opened my gift. There was a little bottle of lotion, and a small stuffed animal. She even got me a silver necklace.

"Thank you Tenten. Its great!" I said happily.

"Well I got to go you guys, see you later." I said picking up the gifts, and walking towards my classroom.

Inside, professor Ebisu was getting the classroom ready for the exam. He taught physics, and today we were to do a lab. This lab was tricky though, because at the end, you grade was determined by your hypothesis. The closer the hypothesis was to the actual answer, the smaller the percentage of error you had, then with the error percent you minus that from a hundred and that was grade. I wasn't nervous, I new the lesson quiet well, and knew i wouldn't have any problem on it. I went to sit at my lab table. Placing my things down, I grabbed the gift from Shikamaru, and made my over to the table where Sasuke sat, reading something.

"Sasuke, here this is from Shika." I said, handing over the pretty package.

"hn" he replied, taking the gift, a small smile forming on his face. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a DVD.

"Here, for Sakura." he said, handing it to me. I couldn't help but laugh on the cover there was a polar bear and a turtle. It was titled "Animals on Earth" it looked used, but hey he gave it some effort, at least. It wasn't even wrapped, so that meant I would be in charge of that.

"Oh this is great. I'm sure she'll love this movie, about animals..." I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"..on earth." he said finishing the my sentence, giving me a smile.

Laughing a little, I made my way back to my table, where Kiba was sitting playing with his pencil.

"Hi Kiba, haha ready to fail?" I teased.

"Hey I'm smart!" he replied, getting annoyed.

I smiled and nodded. Kin came in, and sat down next to us, with a blank stare on her face.

"So umm, like do you guys get this, cause like I have no idea whats going on." she asked.

I nodded, and Kiba looked annoyed.

"well jeez, Kin, would it kill you to pay attention?"

"You don't have to be mean about it Kiba, and Kin its quiet easy, we just have to plug in the right formula." I said, returning to the lab in front of me. No matter what I said they just kept there little flirtatious arguing. After about twenty minuets I was done, and rechecked my calculations. Everything seemed right. The car on the top of the ramp, would take approximately 1.8 seconds to reach the bottom, well according to my math. Once the lab sheet was filled out, my "_lab partners" _and I walked over to Professor Ebisu, I handed over _my calculations_, using the ramp that we had used he tested the theory, the car took 1.4 seconds to reach the bottom, leaving us with a 3.2 percent error. I was quiet proud of myself, I managed to get us a 97% on our lab. The second lowest score was Sasukes table, and they had gotten a 14 percent error.

"Um good job Hina." Kiba said, giving me a high five.

I nodded my head in thanks, and soon the bell rang. The rest of the day was great, everyone was enjoying them selves getting and giving gifts. I had gotten quiet a few myself, just because they thought I deserved it.

Once school was over, I drove home. Once at home, I went to my room and was ready to fall asleep, until I heard my phone ring. Picking it up, the caller ID read. ~ Mikana~ I answered it.

"Hey, Mika whats up?" I asked.

"Hey Hina, want to come over, we can hang out and go an buy Junk food."

I smiled, and accepted the offer.

"Sure ill be over in Ten minuets." I said, saying good bye and then hanging up.

She lived pretty close, so I didn't have to drive. With me I had some cash and my purse. It was a five minuet walk, that was peaceful, and calming. The leaves on the trees were all gone, and there was a gloomy feel to the surroundings.

Feeling a little anxious about being outside like this, I quickened my pace. Soon I was at Mika's house. There was just something about Mika's house that was inviting. It was pretty small but I loved it. She answered the door with a smile.

"Hey Hina, OMG did you walk here?" she asked letting me inside.

"uh, yeah." I replied shivering, and sitting down in a chair.

"Oh, you want some juice?" she asked pulling out a carton of minuet maid fruit punch.

"sure" I said, I knew she was going to offer me some, she always did. Juice was like her go to drink. It was like a problem.

I sipped on the glass, not realizing how thirsty I had actually been.

"Come on lets go to my room, we can watch a movie." she said. I took my glass with me and followed her upstairs. Her room was slightly bigger then mine, and she had a full bed. She turned on her Wii, and started Netflix. We ended up watching 21 jump street, and laughing our heads off.

"LOL, oh no look I have a knife In my arm.. awesome!" she quoted, laughing hysterically. I laughed too. It was pretty dark out, and I decided that I better get going. Before I left though she stopped me and handed me a gift.

"Here, you gave me a gift so its only fair I give my best friend one in return." she said.

"thanks. Ill open it later and let you know what I think, but I really got to go." I said.

"well ill walk you half way, plus didn't you have to go buy something?" she asked. I could have mentally kicked myself. OF course I almost forgot the candy canes and Christmas card I was going to buy.

On my way home, we stopped at the store. I went inside and bought fifty candy canes, plus a twenty four pack of Christmas cards.

Giving her a hug, I went down the path and headed home. Once home, I went upstairs, and started writing my letters. First I would put the name of the person on the envelope then personalize the card. In the end though I had four cards remaining, I put 'Merry Christmas, love Hina.' In three of them. When I remembered that I could probably give one to Kiba. Biting my finger nails I wrote.

' Some say that you can't live life without love. Then there are the people who say oxygen is more important. Personally I think its friendship that makes the world turn. I believe this, because with just your smile you make my world spin. Have a very Merry Christmas. Love- Hina.'

I felt a little embarrassed writing that. But it was how I truly felt. I decided, that I would leave the envelope anonymous. But in case I did get the courage to give it to him I wrote the word Merry Christmas on the front. I could tell him that they all said that, and that I just chose them at random.. yeah I could do that.

All remember was falling asleep, with him on my mind.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but think about Kiba. His goofy smile, and teasing demeanor. The way he never failed to make me laugh, how he would make my stomach feel all fluttery and full of invisible butterflies. For a long time, it thought the only guy I kept my eyes on was Sasuke. A lot of girls did. Sasuke is nice and caring, but just the way Kiba never fails to put a smile on my face, there's just something about him. Last night I had a dream about us. It was him and I, I a beautiful house. He was sitting at a table, when he turned around to look at me. He had a beautiful smile, and next thing I know I felt something tug at my leg. When I looked down, there was a little girl. She was just a toddler, but what was so strange was how much she looked like me. The little girl smiled, and then ran off to Kiba. He picked her up then they both looked at me a smiled again. That's when I woke up.

Last night was incredibly frustrating, having such a dream like that only to wake up, and not find the ability to fall back asleep and continue it. It was also the first time I dreamed about him. Perhaps I did have a crush on him. For a few weeks now, I would catch him looking at me, from far away. I would turn around quickly so that I wouldn't let on that I knew. But so many thoughts flew threw my head. 'Why do I keep finding him looking at me?' why do I find my self, looking at him'?...

In our gym class, he would always tease me about not being very strong, and how he dared me to life a hundred and thirty five bench press. I looked at him like he was nuts. He said that he would spot me, but even then I wasn't feeling up to it. Even though his strength was all that greater then my own, I didn't trust him holding a heavy bar like that, that if dropped would crush my rib cage. In my head I just rationalized it as an excuse to talk to me. Well hopefully.

Getting to school, was quiet eventful. There where still so many presents that I had to exchange for my friends, as well as give them a Christmas card from me. The first bell rung, and walking to class was nerve racking, debating whether I would give Kiba the card or not. Once I was there, I avoided eye contact with everybody, while I went to the table where Sasuke sat. Reaching into my bag I took out a card and candy cane, handing them over.

"Here, this is from me, Merry Christmas." he looked at it then smiled. Thanking me he returned to reading what must have been quiet an interesting article. I went and sat at my own table, thankful the other two hadn't gotten there yet.

Kiba walked in happily, as usual, and gave me a grin.

"Hi, Kiba, how's your day been going." I asked politely.

"uh good, don't really want to be here to be quite honest." he said, I giggled and nodded.

Class was ok, it was quiet, since there wasn't much to do. When the bell rang, I gathered my belongings, staring at my bag with the cards, debating with my self. But when I looked up he was gone. I sighed missing my chance, I would just have to wait till math class then. Sasuke waited, like he always did. We walked in the same direction, so we always waited for one another, so that we would have some one to talk to. I walked along side of him, asking how his day was going, and if he had anything fun on the weekend. He wasn't much of a talker, but told me he was having a familiy get together on the weekend. ( aka. Since Sasuke is being Representative of my friend Peter, then were going to pretend like his family is still alive)

"That sounds like fun." I said.

Our peaceful conversation was interrupted when we heard Ino and Tenten call us from behind.

I was about to turn around, and greet them, when Sasuke whispered.

"don't turn around just keep walking" he said laughing.

"Oh, that's so mean" I laughed, we continued hearing there protests for us to stop. Eventually I felt a hand grab me from behind. It was Ino.

"You jerks!" she yelled playfully slapping our arms. "...and you! Corrupting Hina like that." she said giving Sasuke another playful punch. I laughed, at Ino describing me as "corrupted".

We came up to the hall way where I had to turn.

"Well I got to go guys, have a nice gym class." I called.

"Bye Hina!" Tenten and Ino called

"Enjoy band." Sasuke said.

I walked cheerfully to the locker room. I took out my flute, putting away my backpack. Some one jabbed me from behind making me jump. It was Mikana poking me with her flute. I playfully pushed her.

"Meany. You scared me." I said. She laughed, and turned around to go into the band room. Class was fun, we played Christmas tunes, and laughed at our teachers bad jokes. The rest of the day was fun, nothing really happened.

At gym class, instead of going to change, I was stopped by my friend Sakura. She signed " I love you" in sign language, I laughed and replied by signing "I love you too!". My friends Sakura, Yuzuki, Kalani, Hoy, and Demini, all made up our own little group in gym. We called our little group the GGC. "girls, gym, club." we would all have a great time in class, helping each other with our lifts, and encouraging ourselves to do our best. We gave our selves all nicknames, and we as a group learned stupid little phrases in sign language, like, "i love you" or " I will kill you" or "bring me bacon." really pointless sayings but we loved it. Sakura gave me the nickname tweety or tweets. She said it was because I was really sweet and cute and little, plus when I play my flute I put the birds to shame. I gave Sakura the nickname Kitkat, because she was a big chocolate person. Demini was stitches or sometimes we would call her limipics, because she was always getting hurt and limping, plus she's a gymnast so Olympics fit.

Hoy, we called her smiles,because she was always happy, Yuzuki, was Yuzunique, or the writer, since she loved writing stories. Kalani didn't really have a nickname, we called her K, or Kaylanay, we were still trying to figure something out.

Well anyways today instead of lifting weights, we were to do an essay in the computer lab. Walking over to the computer lab, we all sat next to each other, and began typing. I was the first one done out of the whole class. I guess I have a thing for writing. (wink wink) Kiba who was still on his first paragraph turned around to stare at me.

"Your finished already?" he asked surprised.

"um yeah, guess i'm just a fast typer." I said.

I went to go sit next to Sakura who was having a hard time remembering the primary muscles. I helped her out, and soon she was finished.

We both went to go sit in the desks, that were in the middle of the computer lab, we chatted a bit. Soon the bell rang, and it was time for my lunch. I went to walk out of the aisle of desks, but Kiba was standing in the middle.

"Kibbaaa.. move..." I whined sarcastically. " please?" I asked completely changing my tone, knowing that sounding annoyed would just keep him from moving longer.

He laughed at my sudden change in tone, getting his things than leaving. At lunch I sat next to Mika.

"hey Mika." I greeted getting in my seat and pulling out a sandwich.

She smiled and greeted me back. Then I remembered my bag of cards. I pulled one out for Mika, she looked surprised but thanked me. The table behind me, is where Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto sat. Getting my cards out for Naruto and Gaara, I walked over and handed them there gifts with the candy canes.

Naruto looked surprised, so did Gaara. Naruto jumped up and gave me a tackling hug, Gaara also gave me a hug, but more of a bro hug. It was kinda awkward, but still funny at the same time. After the sudden tackle by the two guys. I went to go sit back down and finish my food.

"Hey, Hina." Gaara called from behind me, I turned to face him, and just barely had enough time to react while he tossed over a Dove chocolate. I caught it and smiled at him, appreciating the small gift.

Naruto walked over holding to long chocolate covered pretzels. He handed one to me and then one to Mika.

"Oh, Naruto thank you so much" I said feeling so happy. He was a goof ball at times, but the gift was so meaningful to me. Mika looked just as happy, giving him a sincere thank you as well.

"Yeah, Sai had a container full of them I thought you'd like one." he said smiling his goofy smile again.

I face palmed. I couldn't help but laugh out loud hysterically, here I thought he bought these or made them, but NO. he stole them from a different kid, to give to me.

"Oh Naruto. That's just horrible. But I love you anyways you big goofball." I said, in between laughs.

He shaped a heart with his hands and gave me a wink.

"Wow to think Naruto was close to doing something right for a change." Mika said giving me a look.

We burst out laughing again.

To Be Continued.

Hope you guys liked chapter 2. This all really did happen. I know there kinda short chapters, but ill be updating like everyday so you wont have to wait that very much. K have a great Christmas Eve today. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, here's chapter three...

After lunch was over, I walked to my Spanish class. I was pretty fluent in it, but it was helpful especially with the writing and reading. Today however we were going to have a Christmas party in class, just before break. Walking in I realized I was the only one there along with another student. Her name is Kim, and she looked happy to see me.

"Hey Hina, would you mind helping me? I have these three bags of popcorn that I have to pop. But if you take one of the bags to the downstairs microwave, it will be a lot faster."she asked me hopefully.

"Of course Kim, lets go before class starts, I'm sure Renedei-Sensei wont mind if were a little late."

We hurried to the teachers offices, she took two of them and handed me one of the bags.

"There should be another one in the office right below us." she explained. I took it and went downstairs. After sticking it in the microwave, I began to think about my next period. I had math next, with Mika which was great, but Kiba was in my class too. It would be my last chance to give him the card. The microwave beeped, and the smell of butter filled the room while I took out the hot bag. Going up the stairs, I saw Kim still waiting on her second bag.

Once it was done, we headed out of the office. I felt my heart stop as I saw Kiba walking towards us.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing?" he said.

"Oh..um just making popcorn, for our class party." I said, mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

"what class do you have right now?" he asked.

"Spanish." I said, walking towards my class.

"Oh that's my class right now too, well a lower level, aren't you like practically bilingual?" he asked, walking along side of me.

"Well yea, but not really..." I said, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Well here I am, see you in math." he said, turning into a class room.

"yeah...bye." ugh I am such a wimp! (I really am..lol) Kim came up to walk next to me.

"Oh sorry, I should have waited!" I said apologizing.

"That's alright, he seems nice.." she said, giving me a nudge with her elbow.

"yeah...he is, but he probably doesn't give thought about me." I whispered.

"you never know Hina.." she said making her way inside.

The rest of class was fun, I didn't pay much attention though. Some one brought "Flautas" there called flutes in Spanish, because once there fried and cooked, they look like flutes. I found it hysterical. I couldn't help thinking about him. And if he thought of me. Being single for so long was frustrating. I had gone out on a date with this one guy, but he was sooo clingy.

"Bueno Chicos, have a good day, que tengan un buen dia." Our teacher said, picking up some trash. The bell rang and spanish class was over, I walked down the hall towards my math class when Utakata stopped me.

"umm Hola Hinata, esto is for you." I giggled, and took the package from my bubbly close friend.

"haha whats this for?" I asked.

"well you always give me Christmas cards and gifts so I thought it would only be fair to give you one back." he said, blushing a little.

"Aww thanks you know you don't have to give me anything." I said reaching out and patting his arm gently.

"yeah well I hope you like it. Hug?" he asked stopping a bit.

I giggled again, giving him a hug. I waved good bye seeing him go down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw Kiba come up the stairs. I turned around before even making sure. But sure enough the big goofball tapped me from behind.

"Hey Kiba." I said, trying with all my might not to blush and keep my non-existing cool.

"Hey Hina. Whoa whats with all the bags?" he asked, looking at all the gifts I had received through out the day.

"Umm there Christmas gifts from friends." I said.

"Seriously?! From who?." he asked probably not believing me.

"Well I got some nail art supplies from Haruhi. Sakura gave me a ring and earrings, Gaara gave me some chocolates. Tenten gave me a bottle of lotion and a stuffed dog. Tai-lee gave me a card and some candy. Utakata gave me something I just haven't opened it yet. I got a Starbucks gift card from Hoy, then I got something from Mika and Ino.. hahaha even Naruto gave me something." I laughed.

"wow people must really like you.." he said.

"oh, yeah I guess, its not a big deal." I said, smiling to him.

"Gaara said that you gave everyone Christmas cards, that's pretty generous." he said smiling back.

'_nows my chance, do it! Don't be a coward.'_

"oh yeah! Here I um... almost forgot." I said, reaching in and grabbing the '

'CARD'

"Here I hope you like it." I said handing him a candy cane at the same time.

"Seriously? Thanks! Wait, you sure this isn't for anybody ells.?" he asked, a little concerned.

"No, no of course not, I ..um.. just give them out to who ever I run into first." I said, hoping he would buy it.

"oh well thanks..haha so were are you heading of to Hina?" he asked, laughing.

"Oh you know just going to to math.." I giggled, "what about you?"

"Same here! Haha what are the odds?" he said.

We both laughed making it to math class just in time. He sat in the back, and I sat in the front next to Mika.

"Hey Mika, how was Government? I asked." Trying my best not to turn around and look at Kiba who was munching away on the candy.

"Oh it was a bore. Want to hang out today? I can walk over to your house after school." she asked.

"I can just give you a ride, you took the bus today didn't you?" I asked, getting nervous when I saw Kiba opening the letter. I could tell he was reading it,and soon a smile graced his face. I redirected my attention to Mikana, when he called from behind.

"Hey Hina! Thanks." he said, waving the card a little. I smiled and waved back.

I had never sat in such a long class I just wanted to get up and leave.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rang. I got up gathering my things, and waiting for Mika. Kiba came up the row f desks stopping in front of me.

He grinned and then said.

"Hinnaaa, moooveeee.." he laughed. "please?" I laughed at his sarcasm.

"That was my line Kiba." I said play punching him in the arm. At the same time, Hidan, one of the more annoying and intimidating students came up placing an arm around Kiba's shoulders.

"So Kiba whats going on with you and Angie?" Hidan asked.

I turned away, it was obvious that I wasn't apart of the conversation.

"erm... I dont know. I havent talked to her in a while, Why do you ask?" he said turning back to Hidan.

"Aww come on, dont play dumb Dumbass. She's Due in like a week, and everyone knows your too blame." Hidan said, slapping him behind the head.

Kiba flinched, then walked away just giving me a glare.

I couldn't believe it, not only was Kiba dating some girl named Angie, or whatever, but he could have very well gotten her pregnant. Oh my goodness. An explosion of depression washed over me. No way Kiba would ever fall for a girl like me. Not ever, im not very pretty, and pretty plain. Sometimes people compliment my eyes, and how alurring they are, or whatever. But Kiba? He was a good looking person, who would give two interests my way. How stupid could I get? Honestly, I was just becoming a desperate wanna be.. Damn... I mean..

"Hina!"

My eyes shot up.

"Hina are you ok?" Mika asked a little concerned.

"uh, yeah Sorry Mika, you know how I space out." I said, apologizing ,and following her out the front door of the building.

"yeah you do that a lot, no offense" she said laughing lightening the mood.

"yeah sorry.." I said, getting into the my car. " bad habit..." I said giving her a smile. If there was one thing that I can't stand is worrying my friends over nothing.

I drove off towards home. It was a long day, and I was left with nothing but thoughts.

Ugh my life can become really complicated.

TO BE CONTINUED.

All of this is real, it really did happen.. So what do you guys think I should do? Please Review and leave me your thoughts on my slowly growing problem.. Sorry about the short Chapter. I promise to update sooner then later. Well bye. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I know I haven't updated this one in a while. Hope you like it.

I sat at home feeling miserable, and completely stupid at the moment. How could I have ever fall for a guy like Kiba? He was such a hot shot, and to him I was just some shy girl. I new I had let my feelings go overboard this time, just like the year before.

The year before I had a huge major crush on non other than Itachi. He was so attractive and cool. I really wanted to at least be his friend, but all he did was take advantage of me. He would ask for money or favors and of course I gave it to him. I had been so stupid, and naïve last year.

And now it happened again.

I sat in my room the rest of the night, not bothering to come out. My mom had called up, asking if I wanted some dinner, but I was too upset to even think about eating. After about another 20 minuets I felt like screaming at myself.

'Why am I so upset about this? Kiba is an obnoxious rude jerk. Your too good for him HINA!'

I huffed angrily falling back into my bed, before screaming into my pillow. I needed to talk to someone now.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Mika's number.

"Hello?"

"Mika... I need to talk to you."

(The next day.)

Mika and I had spent practically the entire night talking, she convinced to get out of the house today though. It was the first day of Christmas break and I had planned on spending it sleeping, but Mika refused to allow me.

We went to the mall together, just the two of us for some last minuet shopping. Arriving we set to work. It was Saturday and the mall closed at 6, we had business to take care of.

We moved store to store, looking at everything and swiping gift cards and debt cards. After about two hours we decided a food stop was in order. We each ordered a bowl of rice and orange chicken sitting down and eating.

"So.. What are you doing this break?" I asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm going out to dinner with my family tomorrow, after that I have no idea." She said sarcastically.

I giggled, taking a bite of the tangy chicken.

"Oh well we should do this again, its fun" I said, looking around nonchalant.

"Yeah, well anyways... I'm sure you don't really want to talk about it, but lets get one thing straight, Kiba...is an asshole."

I don't know what compelled me too, but I burst into laughter slightly agreeing with her statement. She grinned at me before joining my laughter. After we were finished eating we returned to our shopping. I helped her pick out things for her sisters, and she helped me with my brothers. Once our shopping was done, we decided to head back to my house where she was going to spend the night.

We decided on our way back to my house, we would stop at my aunts convinent store to pick up some late night treats.

We walked in with the familiar tingling of the bell over the door. She looked up from behind the counter waving us in.

"Hi girls! What brings you here tonight?" she asked.

"Oh were having a sleepover at my house tonight, and we need to stock up on caffeine and food that we'll feel guilty about eating in the morning." I said, with Mika laughing behind me.

"I see. Oh hey! Actually I was just about to call you Hina. I need someone to watch the store until Wednesday starting tomorrow. I have a family emergency and ill be out of town till Thursday. I would have asked someone ells but it's so last minuet, you think you can do it?" she asked, while Mika and I scanned all the aisles.

"Oh, sure no problem, not like I got anything better to do." I said, placing out items on the counter. I was about to pull out my wallet, but my aunt wave me off.

"Its on the house, think of it as early payment." she said, placing our things in plastic bags.

"You know I never expect any kind of payment, were family." I said, taking the bags.

"Nonsense your a growing teenager with lip gloss and mascara to buy." she said.

All three of us laughed. We were about to leave until my aunt tossed me a set of keys.

"Take them, you'll need them to open up tomorrow." she said winking.

"Ok" I said winking back.

We left, heading back home.

"So why do you like Kiba anyways Hina?" Mika asked half way home.

That question caught me by surprise, I hadn't really thought about it.

"Well, to start off. I know he's not the best looking guy.. but he's cute. And funny, and...and he can always make me smile." I said honestly.

"Hmm, I guess those are good reasons. But Kiba! Really Hina? What happened to Sasuke?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"Mika, Sasuke and I are just friends, he's obviously not interested. In all the years that I've been friends with him, he's never once showed interest and I have not seen him in the dating world once. As far as we know he could very well be gay."

She laughed hysterically at my logic.

"Haha. Well I see what your talking about. Believe it or not, but I had a thing for Gaara for a while. But hey girls learn fast."

I looked over smirking.

"You are such a meany."

"Yeah but you love me anyways."

(The next morning)

I got up early and jumped in the shower quickly. Mika was still sleeping, but I really didn't want to wake her. It would be bad for my health unfortunately.

When I was finally ready, I realized Mika wasn't in my room anymore. She was probably in my kitchen raiding it.

Just as I expected I walked down with her balancing a plate with eggs and raw bacon.

"Hey you, making breakfast?" I asked.

She smiled, her mouth full of grapes.

"mmmhmm." she replied, getting a non-stick pan and setting in on the stove. Swallowing her mouthful of fruit she asked.

"You want some?"

"Oh can you really spare one of those five eggs?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, I mean they are your eggs." she said cracking four eggs in the hot pan. I decided some toast would go lovely with our eggs, so I pulled out the toaster. Once all the food was ready, we made to go containers and I gave her a quick ride home. After I dropped her off I made my way to the store, it was getting pretty late.

I didn't take long. I quickly opened the door, and turned on all the lights, and sat behind the counter to eat my breakfast. I was about to enjoy my second bite, when I felt my phone ring. I thought it might have been Mika, with one of her ' I forgot something at your house' emergencies, but looking at the caller ID, I realized it was Ino.

"Hello?"

"Hiiinnaaa... Hina... oh why." she sounded distressed, like in tears.

"Ino! Whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"S-shi...S-shika.. dumped me!" she wailed.

"What?! Oh Ino I'm so sorry sweetie." I felt so depressed hearing the news, Ino had been completely in love with Shikamaru.

"Did he say why?" I asked. I heard the door bell jingle, and quickly went to the back to finish the conversation.

"H-e... was t-tired of m-my dads BULLSHIT. I love him so much Hina!" She cried.

"Oh Ino, i'm soo so sorry. Ill try to close up early and i'll come over later K?" I said.

I muttered something completely incoherent that I suspected was her saying "Ok". I hung up and hurried back to the front to the see the costumer waiting at the counter.

"I'm so sorry Sir!, I had an emergency call and-"

"Hina?"

"K-Kiba!... uh... hey whats up?" I asked, sounding sooo awkward.

"My mom sent me on a milk errand. You work here?" He asked, placing his carton on the counter. I scanned it along with a bag of chips he had picked out.

"I watch the store for my aunt on occasion." I said, placing his items in a bag. He handed me some money. I got him some change, and receipt handing them over.

"Thanks." he said, getting a hold of the plastic bag. "See you later Hina.." he said, smiling and walking away.

"..bye." I said, waving. I felt a slight blush on my face, and a slight sadness as the glass door closed with him gone.

To be continued.


End file.
